The Very Beginning
by outside da box
Summary: This is a story about the Thompson sisters and how they met Kid. I will add on to this... Now I based this off the two anime's/manga's Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not! because they had intriguing backstories on Kid, Liz, and Patty.
1. The Past

**This is based on the knowledge in Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not!**

Normal P.O.V

"Thanks Liz!" Patty ate another helping of food, her pink dress glimmering as she rocked back and forth.

Liz smiled and sat back down, if only Patty knew that only hours ago, she was taking part in a drug deal, for Colby. Colby was the man who owned the mansion they lived in. he had agreed that they could stay, and Patty didn't know Liz had to pay the price for them.

"Thank you for dinner!" Patty smiled, and excused herself to her room.

Only Colby and Liz were left. "Liz." Colby said, causing Liz to wince. "I'd like to talk to you." he smiled, and stood.

Liz hesitated, but followed the man. They walked through the corridors, and into a hallway Liz had never been in. all the lights turned off, and it took her a while to adjust. "Colby?" She asked, uneasy.

"Over here." He sounded rushed. "Come."

She wanted to run, she was scared.

"COME!" He yelled, causing Liz to turn around and run, but he caught her by the wrist. "Now. You two have been here for what? Ten years?" he asked. "Well.." He grabbed Liz by the shirt. "I've been waiting looonnng enough." He grabbed her boob.

"Wah?!" She pushed him away. "No!" And bolted.

Hallways and hallways she ran past. After a while she finally found the staircase that led to the living room. "Yes!" She smiled, but was pushed forward. "No!"

Colby held her down. He sat on her, and she was laying on her stomach. "Let's have a good time~, shall we?" he kissed the back of her neck.

"No.."

"GET OFF HER!" Patty yelled, and smashed something against his head. He stilled, and Liz rushed up.

"Patty!" She grabbed Patty's hand. "Get your things, we're leaving,. Now."

Patty rushed upstairs and came back down in seconds.

"Let's go."

XxX

Two Years Later

"Hehehe.." Patty laughed. "We got his wallet too." Liz smiled wickedly in her hand(Gun form).

"I finally found you~!" They heard a familiar voice sing.

"Colby!" Liz turned into human form and turned to him, but a pain erupted in her side.

"Shut up! Witch!" He snickered, and walked towards them.

"Come on!" Patty held her sister, "Switch!"

"N…No.." Liz frowned. "My body won't let me…. Damnit!" She swung her hand and it smashed against the ground.

"Surrender to me." He grabbed Liz' hair and whispered in her ear. "or the police."

She shivered, what a despicable man. "I did everything for you." She whispered. "When you'd bring other women to the mansion, I'd wash the bathtub after you finished with her!"

"Ewwwwww!" Patty groaned.

"Haha, sorry Patty…" Liz glared at Colby. "I'd rather face the cops for my crimes than you."

"Very well, I'll take you in _after, _you are taken in by the police."

"No!" Liz screamed, but was hit from behind. She managed to kick the person, and bolted with Patty. "This way!" She screamed, and they bolted towards the open area.

A light blinded them and shouting was heard. "GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"Liz." Patty demanded. Liz did so and changed into her gun form, and aimed at the mountain of cops.

But in only seconds, the cops were piled into an actual mountain, all uncountious.

A teen their age put his hands in his pockets, he was at the top of the man made*PUN*mountain. "Let's go."

They were dumbfounded, and Patty shot him.

"Patty!" Liz yelled. "He helped us, and we killed him!"

"So?" Patty asked. "He could be like Colby."

A shiver went through Liz' barrel (The barrel of her gun*It's a pun*)(Her spine).

The teen stood again. "Come on."

"What?" Patty asked, and shot him, once more in the chest.

"PATTY!" Liz screamed.

"I panicked!" Patty confessed. Looking at her sister(In gun form), but she wasn't in her hand. "Wha?"

The teen held Liz in his hand. "unsymmetrical, I need the other." He murmured.

"Don't touch me!" Liz turned back into her human form.

"Oh, sorry." he smiled, and tilted his head(In a cute way)to look at her.

"Who're you?" Liz asked. "Go away."

"This world is cruel. It is full of cruel people." He started. "If I have to, I will be one of them."

"Fuck you." Liz and Patty didn't have time to bolt, as everything went black.

**MORE LATER!**


	2. Getting Closer

**This is meant to be a little off-character. Sorry for not posting for a while. So this one is longer.**

Liz's P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly, a blurry image was next to me. "Hmmm…?" I sat up and grabbed my head. "Ugg." I whispered, my head hurt.

"Oh. Sorry." A hand appeared in my vision, I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." I said. "Where's Patty?"

The figure shifted. "She's in the other room."

I stood. And the figure laid me back down.

"But I suggest you shouldn't see her yet. You yourself are just recovering."

"What?" I tried to get up once more, but he had a firm grip on my arms.

"All that life in the city is bad for you two."

"Who're you?" Not like I cared, just wanted a name of my next victim.

"I'm Kid."

"Kid? Stupid name."

Kid held his face close to mine, I could see his features now. "You are under arrest."

My eyes snapped to the door. I tried to kick him, but he grabbed my foot. "You will work at Deathbucks Café."

"No." I twisted his arm, and he grabbed my hair and pulled it back, I yelped and he spoke.

"Once you pay that off…" He stood and I saw imaginary flowers around him. "You'll got to be my twin pistols!" he smiled, and rambled about symmetry.

This boy was retarded.

"I'll go get Patty, and you'll be going." He left and my sight returned.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

"Uggghhh…" Patty sighed. "Let's just leave."

"I agree." Liz rubbed her head. "I hate this place."

"And what's with these frilly uniforms!?" Patty snorted.

"Shhhhhhhh!" The boss looked at them. "You're scaring the customers!"

The three of them looked towards the eating area of the Café. Customers were all unsettled and a few were leaving.

"HEY!" Patty's voice caused everyone to freeze. "EAT SOMETHING OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Customers slowly sat back in their seats, and finished their food, slowly, and shakily.

"Good." Patty hopped up over the cash register into the eating area. "Now finish!"

The bell rang as the front door opened, showing a new customer entered.

"Don't scare the customers." Kid's voice echoed in the small Café.

"What do you want?" Liz' voice also echoed the silent Café.

"Just checking up on you two." Kid raised an eyebrow. "I see you aren't doing too well."

"Shut up!" Patty screamed.

"Listen, you need to calm down."

"NO!" Patty heaved.

Kid shrugged, and walked up to the counter. "Can I have a iced tea?"

The café was silent.

Liz chuckled. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She threw the glass cup at him, which he effortlessly caught.

"Iced Tea please." He rang the bell on the counter. "Iced Tea."

XxX

Liz and Patty stalked home. "I HATE THAT GUY!" Patty huffed.

"Yeah." Liz agreed. "I wish he'd leave us alone."

About thirty feet behind them, Kid followed, every couple minutes, Patty would turn around and yell at him.

For about the twentieth time, Patty turned around. "LEAVE!"

He continued to follow silently.

Liz had had enough, she turned around and got up in his face. "Will you stop following us?!"

He simply stood there, locked eyes with her.

"Say something at least!" She demanded.

He said nothing.

Just as Liz was about to say something, Kid said. "It's this way."

"What?"

"The house."

XxX

They walked up to the huge mansion.

"OH MY GOD!" Patty exclaimed. "ARE YOU RICH!?"

"I am the mayor's son." He simply said.

They walked inside while Kid walked into the kitchen. The sisters' looked everywhere.

"You live here now, choose a room." Kid smiled.

They bolted upstairs and Patty gripped Liz' arm. "Let's take advantage of him."

"No." Liz whispered. "Not like last time."

"It won't be like last time. Last time he took advantage of us, so we do the opposite."

Liz hesitated, but nodded and they each chose a room.

When they came down dinner was ready. Kid had just set the table.

"Whoa. You cooked?" Liz guessed, trying to sound nicer.

"Indeed." Kid pulled out Liz and Patty's seats and sat down himself.

"This is good!" Patty smiled.

"Good." He continued eating.

When the meal was finished, Kid got up and picked up the plates. "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed, do what you want, feel free to eat anything in the fridge." He said, and walked upstairs.

It was silent for a moment then they heard the shower turn on.

"This is our chance!" Patty laughed. "Seduce him. Get him to do anything we say."

Liz smiled. "Great idea."

They snuck upstairs and followed the sound of the shower. They got at a symmetrical door and looked through the crack. Kid was naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stretched quietly before yawning and walked into the bathroom. And closed the door behind him.

They smiled at each other and Patty commented on Kid's body.

"He's got a nice build." Liz whispered.

"Go to bed, I can handle this." Patty smiled.

Liz said nothing, and went to her room.

Patty's P.O.V **Got some M for Mature right at this part.**

I opened Kid's door and quietly entered. I heard him enter the shower and I slowly entered the bathroom. I could slightly see his form, I decided to act fast and I opened the shower curtain and jumped on top of him. We fell to the bottom of the tub and he hit his head, it was bleeding.

"Shit." He whispered and he started to get up. I held him down since I knew he was weak at the moment. "Stop." He flinched and held his hand to his head. He probably felt woozy.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and purred in his ear.

I felt him flinch again when I bit his ear, drawing blood. I bit it and licked it again and again.

He tried to move but I gripped his waist and moved my hands up and down.

"Relax." I whispered into his ear and he shuddered with disgust.

"Get off of me." He lifted up his head but I couldn't let him know it was me, so I kissed him. Deeply. My tongue went into his mouth and when he forced it out I sucked on his lip.

He tried to move his legs but I pinned them in between mine. I ignored the warm water and my soaked clothes, when I looked at him, he looked really cute.

"You should be happy that I'm here. Because I'm about to make you feel amazing." I laughed seductively.

He shuddered again and made an effort to cover his face.

"Awe. Baby, don't cover your face." I smiled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

I started to grind on him.

"H-hey! Stop!" He started, and used both hands to push me off. I fell backwards and he stood. "Disgusting." He threw a towel on me and got one for himself. "Hide your body, you should keep it safe." He told me.

I had never felt so confused before. I didn't know what to think of it.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

Kid hadn't told anyone of the 'accident' in the bathroom. To that Patty was even more surprised. She didn't tell Liz about it, it was weird. She couldn't describe the confusion she felt when he had told her to protect her body. No one had ever said it before.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid yelled from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

Loud footsteps echoed the house as Liz and Patty descended the stairs. Liz was dressed in a short night gown, a little see-through. Patty also dressed in a short night gown, but when she saw Kid, pulled it down to cover a little more. Liz noticed instantly, but said nothing, and did the same.

Kid was in the kitchen, dressed in a white silk top. He wore sweats as well.

"Eat fast." He said. "Or you'll be late for work."

They said nothing, and ate.

"You're a good cook." Liz said slyly. "So anyway… What's been going on with you and Patty?" She asked playfully, assuming that he had actually taken up on Patty's offer.

Patty, for once, blushed. She didn't know why, she was embarrassed. "Nothing!" Patty shook her head. "Nothing happened." Kid agreed. "She came in to ask me a question. She got lost."

Liz sat in stunned silence. She turned to her sister. Her eyes said _'You didn't trick him?' _

'_I couldn't trick him.' _Patty's eyes responded. _'He's not like the others.'_

Seeming to notice their silent conversation, Kid stood, and quietly left the room. The dishwasher opened and they could hear him washing dishes.

"What happened?" Liz asked quietly.

"I went in there and made a fool of myself." Patty responded.

"How so?"

"I tried to seduce him. I really did, but he told be to protect my body."

Liz said nothing. She was also surprised. "Not even a little?"

"It worked a little I think."

"What do you mean by 'I think'?"

"Well-"

"Are you two finished?" Kid asked, aware of the conversation.

"Yeah…. Thanks." Liz said uneasily. _'This guys different.' _She thought.

He took their plates and washed them too.

XxX

"What are we going to do?" Liz asked, washing dishes at Deathbucks café.

"…. I'm not sure. But the one thing I do know is I HATE THIS JOB!" Patty slammed the cash register on the counter. "I HATE THIS!"

"Patty. How about we try to be good and then take advantage of him that way?" Liz asked.

"How?"

"Well… like make him think we are good girls so he can warm up to us then we take him down."

"YES!"


End file.
